TKO Joins the Hot Topic Krew
by Latias425
Summary: (Second story in LBS trilogy) T.K.O. is tired of being around the LBS and leaves to get away from it all, and then he ends up at the mall and meets the (in)famous Hot Topic Krew. However, when a mysterious group threatens their precious store, T.K.O. and the mall goths must stop them. (Rated M for language and violence)
1. Chaptar 1: TKO Meets the Mall Goths

**Warning: The story that you are about to read contains material that may not be suitable to some readers. The following story contains explicit language, extreme OOC-ness, graphic violence and gore, mild sexual themes, and dark comedy. This story is rated M for a reason, so if you are someone that is easily offended or doesn't like seeing your favorite characters act like idiots or jerkasses when they're not supposed to be, then this story is not for you, and I do apologize in advance if anything does come off as offensive in this story because I'm not that kind of person that likes to offend people.**

 **As another note, this story is a parody of trollfics and their tropes, so if there's any kind of misspelling, grammar errors, or any kinds of historical inaccuracies and logic that makes absolutely no sense, then it is completely intentional and all of this is done for comedic purposes. You can also expect crappy OCs, unrealistic sex scenes/IKEA erotica, outdated memes, and obscure references that absolutely no one will get.**

 **Also, if you want to riff or do a dramatic reading or whatever on this absolute masterpiece of shit, then just go right ahead. I honestly don't care.**

 **And one last thing, this story follows the same continuity as my previous OK K.O./Smash crossover, so I highly recommend that you read up to Chapter 13 of Let's (Not) Be Smashers in order to fully understand the setup of this story. With all that said, let the shit show begin.**

* * *

T.K.O. Joins the Hot Topic Krew

Chaptar 1: T.K.O. Meets the Mall Goths

* * *

One day at the Let's Be Smashers clubhouse, T.K.O. was sitting in his room at the Let's Be Smashers clubhouse. He sat in a beanbag chair drinking a Capri-sun while wearing his purple pentagram shirt and a sterio right beside him with Nine Inch Nails blasting through the room because he was hardcore. This edgy brat's room was far away from the other LBS member's rooms because those stupid fuckers wouldn't stop complaining about his loud as shit music as they obviously didn't have the edgy tastes that he had.

T.K.O. continued to sit around and being edgy when there was a knock on the door. T.K.O. was obviously irritated by this and shouted "Fuck off!" at whoever it was at the door.

But the person who was at the door didn't fuck off and they literally knocked the door down. It was none other than Carol, who was very cross with the fact that T.K.O. was being an emo peice of shit right now. "T.K.O., you will not speak to your mother like that! We do not say the f word in this house!"

"I dont give a shit" T.K.O. muttered as he crumpled up his empty Capri-sun and tossed it on the floor, being too emo to bother to pick it up.

"Why have you acting luck such a brat lately?"

"Because I don't want to be in this clubhouse will all those fucking stupid smasher wannabe retards!"

"T.K.O., what did I say about saying that word?!"

"Fuck you, Mom! I can say whatever the fuck I want!" T.K.O. snapped as he flipped Carol off.

Carol was shocked by that gesture and language. "T.K.O., if you don't stop being an edgy brat right now, you're gonna be in huge trouble, do you hear me?!"

K.O. then came in from out of nowhere. "Yeah T.K.O., why you gotta be so edgy and bratty."

T.K.O. had enough of this and then stood up and shouted, "You know what?! I don't wanna be with this fucking stupid-ass lets be Smashers team anymore!"

K.O. and Carol both gasped upon hearing that and T.K.O. pushed them aside began to walk down the hall. "T.K.O., where are you going?" K.O. asked.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here. I'm not gonna be wasting any more time in this retarded clubhouse!"

"Wait T.K.O., you can't go! What will we do without you?!"

T.K.O. turned around and shouted, "You know what?! You and your group of fucking stupid retards can go and shave a boat up your fucking stupid asses because you're all a bunch of fucking stupid retards!" He then stormed out of the clubhouse and slammed the door behind him, leaving Carol and K.O. to wonder what has become of that emo peice of shit.

"What are we gonna do, mommy? What if he doesn't come back?"

"Don't worry, K.O. He'll come back, and when he does he'll be grounded for leaving like that."

* * *

In the next scene at the mall, T.K.O. was now walking around at the mall. He walked around the mall like he owned the motherfucking place with his hands by his sides and scoffing at all the preps and those who stared at him.

"Oh I never." some random person said in a southern accent and then fainted.

T.K.O. laughed as he took a sip of his hardcore Capri-sun and ran a hand through his floofy emo hair. He was walking around the mall like a fuckin' _boss_ until he arrived at the greatest store ever...Hot Topic! The perfect paradise for every hardcore goth in the world (and also those that loved wearing black)! T.K.O. was about to walk into the store when he was stopped by a voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

T.K.O. turned around and saw a bunch of mall goths standing right behind him. They all were wearing black because they were goths.

"Who the fuck are you assholes?" T.K.O. asked as he looked at the goths.

"Who are we? We are..." the leader said, and then they all got into battle poses and announced, "THE HOT TOPIC KREW!"

"DARK PIT, THE LEADER!"

"LUCAS, THE GENERAL!"

"OW, THE EDGE!"

"MEWTWO, I TAKE LIVES AWAY!"

"CIA, THE FUCKING TACTICIAN! I WILL GET MY LINKY-POO BACK FROM ZELDA!"

T.K.O. stared at the mall goths unimpressed, and responded by giving them a flip of his middle finger and a "Fuck off" before turning around and going into the Hot Topic.

The mall goths stood there in shock as the emo kid just flipped them off like that. No other edgy person had ever done that to them! That kid would be a perfect addition to the krew.

The mall goths walked into the Hot Topic and found T.K.O. listening to his edgy music on his headphones while looking through the gothic music section. "hey, kid." they all said.

"What the fuck do you assholes want with me?!" T.K.O. asked in irritation as he had his music interrupted by these assholes.

"Listen kid, since you're just as dark and edgy as the rest of us, what do you say about joining the Hot Topic Krew?" asked Dark Pit, the leader.

T.K.O. thought about it for a moment, and then he scoffed. "Ugh, fine. What do I have to do to join you assholes?"

The Krew then huddled together and whispered to each other about how they should initiate T.K.O. into the krew.

"Alright, in order to join the Hot Topic Krew, you have to blow up the bubblegum and grape soda factory."

"Why the fuck do I have to do that?"

"Because bubblegum and grape soda are weeb shit and they must be destroyed!" Dark Pit shouted. "So are you in or not?"

T.K.O. scoffed again. "I'm in, I guess."

"Perfect. just meet us back here at night and let us do the rest."

* * *

Later at night (of course they had to do it at night), T.K.O. and the Hot Topic Krew hid in bushes outside the bubblegum and grape soda factory. They had to hide because the building was heavily guarded by weebs and they had to think of a way to get rid of them.

"Alright assholes, what am I supposed to do?" T.K.O. asked.

"Okay, so what you have to do is take this pipe bomb and put it right in the heart of the factory inside." Dark Pit said as he handed a small bomb that Cia made.

"I cant go in there! There's a bunch of weeaboo faggots guarding the entrance!"

"Don't worry, kid. We'll take care of them." Mewtwo said as he prepared himself to do what he does best, which is killing people.

* * *

Two guards stood outside the main entrance of the factory chewing bubblegum and drinking grape soda. Suddenly, edgy music started playing out of nowhere and they looked around to see where it was coming from.

"What the fuck is that awful goth music?" One of the guards asked.

"Someone must be trying to distract us so that they can sneak in" said the other guard, but before they could figure out what it was, the Hot Topic Krew attacked them and killed them.

"We got them. Now get in there! Go, go!" Dark Pit said, and T.K.O. went inside the factory to succeed in his mission to blow it up.

T.K.O. walked through the inside of the factory, avoiding getting detected by guards until he arrived at the very heart of the factory, which was protected by a steel door, but of course that didn't stop him as he busted the door down and what he saw inside made him gag and throw up a little in his mouth.

The whole room was a bright blue and decorated with anime marchandise, and he wanted to hurl, but he held down his bile as he walked over to the heart of the factory to placed the bomb it.

Just as T.K.O. was about to put the bomb on the heart, a loud siren began wailing and several guards burst in and surrounded him.

"Freeze and put your hand up!" they shouted, but T.K.O. quickly placed the bomb and ran out of the room, pushing several guards aside.

"Hey, don't let that edgy brat get away!" a guard shouted and pressed a button on the wall to put the building on lockdown. All of the door became protected by very strong steel, hoping that they could trap the entruder.

"Ha, do you really think that some steel door is gonna stop me?" T.K.O. scoffed as he raised an electric fist and busted down the door to head outside where the Hot Topic Krew was waiting.

"Did you plant the bomb in there?" Dark Pit asked. The krew would get their answer as the factory blew up, sending several balls of fire everywhere.

Once the explosion died down, the Hot Topic Krew looked up at what remained of the factory, which thankfully for them, was nothing. They then cheeered and congradulated T.K.O. for getting rid of the evil that was bubblegum and grape sode.

"Congradulations, kid. You're now part of the Hot Topic Krew." Dark Pit said.

"Great." T.K.O. grinned. Maybe he'd warm up to these goths, or maybe not, but he was pretty satisfied that he was with a group of people who were just like him. Definitely a lot better than the Let's Be Smashers.


	2. Kristmas Special

**Note: Here it is, my Christmas special for y'all. Merry freakin' Christmas.**

* * *

T.K.O. Joins the Hot Topic Krew Kristmas Special

 **In this special holiday episode, T.K.O. fights against the joyous icon of Christmas, Santa Claus in order to completely destroy the joy of the holiday season. This is before he joins the mall goths, so there's no Hot Topic Krew in this one. Just T.K.O.**

* * *

T.K.O. groaned as cheerful Christmas music blared throughout the Let's Be Smashers clubhouse. He just wanted to listen to his Nine Inch Nails, but of course Carol and K.O. didn't want to hear any of that edgy shit and instead decided to play the sappy Christmas music so loud that it could give him a heart attack at any second. The only thing that was keeping him alive at the moment was his Capri-suns. Why the hell was he still in this retarded clubhouse with all those nerds?

T.K.O. groaned again and sank in his beanbag chair as the most wonderful time of the year began playing. Since his head was so far into the benbag, he didn't hear the door open and K.O., being as nosy as ever, went over to his edgy twin and decided to see what he was up to.

"HEY T.K.O., WHATCHA DOING?!" K.O. asked loudly, causing T.K.O. to jump up in surprise.

"Gah! Fuck off!" T.K.O. snapped. K.O. then noticed the juice pouch his emo peice of shit side was holding and gasped before quickly slapping it out of his hand and stomping on it sending juice out onto the floor. "What the fuck?!"

"T.K.O., YOU CAN'T DRINK CAPRI-SUNS! THOSE ARE ILLEGAL!" K.O. shouted.

T.K.O. stared at his precious cinnamon roll self. "Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"I'm telling Mommy on you!" k.o. said and then he left.

"Go ahead, tell her. See if I care." T.K.O. scoffed as he went pulled out a pasific cooler Capri-sun from the secret stash that he had in his secret cooler and began drinking it, lying back down on his beanbag chair and going back to being miserable as the tastes like diabetes cristmas music continued playing.

* * *

Later on, there was a display of the naughty and nice list in the Smash Mansion. Everyone on the LBS was on the nice list except for T.K.O., who was on the naughty list. Why? Because T.K.O.'s an emo peice of shit and emo peices of shit like him always get put on the naughty list.

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" T.K.O. shouted in a rage. "WHY THE FUCK AM I ON THE NAUGHTY LIST?!"

"Well, maybe you would have gotten on the n ice list if you acted more like K.O." Carol said as she held her precios cinnamon roll too pure for this world son.

"NO, FUCK K.O.! HE'S THE ONE THAT DOESN'T DESERVE TO GET ANY PRESENTS BECAUSE HE RATTED ON ME LIKE A FUCKING BITCH!"

K.O. started crying, and then Carol walked over to T.K.O. and threatened, "T.K.O., if you talk back to me like that one more time, I will beat your ass so hard that you'll be the one crying."

"How about I beat all of your asses?!" T.K.O. shouted, and then he quickly left the clubhouse before Carol could go and beat his ass for talking back to her again. He was beyond pissed off and he just wanted to kill somebody, and he knew exactly who. "I'm gonna kill that fat peice of shit Santa for putting me on the naughty list!"

* * *

Later that night, T.K.O. planned to sneak out of the clubhouse to initiate his plan of killing santa.

"Where do you think you're going, T.K.O.?"

"Fuck me." T.K.O. muttered, and he turned around to see his mom behind him.

"What do you think you're doing? You should be in bed now."

"None of your fucking business!" T.K.O. snapped, and he quickly stormed out of the clubhouse before Carol could stop him. When he got outside, he saw santa flying in his sleigh in the distance. "Perfect." T.K.O. said to himself with a toothy grin.

Santa Claus was delivering presents to the good citizens of the world. As he was flying, he didn't noticed that an emo peice of shit had snuck into his bag and was about ready to kill him.

"Hey, Fatfuck." an edgy voice said, and Santa turned around to see a small emo kid in his bag. "PREPARE TO DIE, MOTHERFUCKER!" T.K.O. punched the jolly fat man right in the face with an electric fist and began to beat the shit out of him as the sleigh went in multiple directions.

Back at the LBS clubhouse and the Smash Mansion, everyone watched as the sleigh was moving out of control as it flew through the air. They could see purple light flashing from the sleigh.

"Oh, my Cob! T.K.O.'s trying to kill Santa!" K.O. exclaimed, and he and Carol were about to go to try to stop him but it was too late. The sleigh crashed to the ground and went up in flames and all that remained was destroyed presents and the mutilated, bloody body of Santa Claus. T.K.O. stood on top of the wreakage with blood all over him, and he was victorious. There was no more christmas and everyone else was upset about this and some wanted to kill the emo peice of shit, and as his first of many punishments Carol found and confiscated all of the Capri-suns in the clubhouse and mansion, which caused more cries from the kids as they liked that stuff.

And that's the story of how T.K.O. destroyed Christmas. The Ned.


End file.
